Under the Influence
by PunkyPenguin
Summary: Getting drunk seemed to be the solution to forget his cheating boyfriend. But what he didn't count on, was a certain Uchiha joining him on this night. The alcohol must be getting to my head! God, I never knew Sasuke looked so good! SasuNaru, LEMON


A/N: Hello everyone! Good to be back with a new one-shot. I've tried something different for this one, meaning I've written everything from Naruto's point of view. Also, it's not in the ninja world, but in the 'regular' world. I liked doing it really, and I hope you'll like it too ^^ Oh, and I know; it's quite long. But it's worth it =)

**Warning: contains graphic sex-scenes between two males. Don't like; don't read!**

If I'd own Naruto, the manga and the anime wouldn't be suitable for kids under the age of 17. But since it _is, _this probably means I don't own them *cries*

* * *

**  
Under the influence**

I hated nights like tonight. It were days and nights like these when I just wanted to lock myself in a dark room with a large bottle of sake, drink it all, pass out on the floor and not wake up for a few days. Don't get me wrong, normally I'm a very cheerful person. Just not today. It had all started off as a great day. It was mine and Gaara's anniversary today. So what was I doing here tonight, in a dark, shabby and smoke-filled bar while I actually should be with my 'boyfriend'? I'll tell you.

---

Like I said; it had all started off as a great day. I woke up this morning to the rays of sunlight that crept through my curtains and to the sound of birds chirping. I smiled as I thought of what day it was today: Gaara — my boyfriend — and I were having our one-year anniversary today. Buying a nice gift was something that I still needed to do however.

I stretched my body before stepping out of bed and heading towards the shower. I really needed a shower in the morning. If I didn't shower in the morning, I'd end up feeling like crap all day. And I know, 'cause I had tried a few times. Anyway, after I showered I quickly threw on some clothes — which happened to be the nearest red tee-shirt and a pair of dark-blue jeans — and grabbed two onigiri from the fridge and my back before heading off to university. University, you might think? Yes ladies and gentlemen, Uzumaki Naruto is going to university! Believe it! I'm actually not as stupid as people always claimed me to be. Not always, anyway.

So I went to university, but I was actually one of the few people who didn't live on campus. Don't get me wrong, I would have loved to live on campus together with my friends, but my apartment was just a ten-minutes' walk from my university. And besides, I simply _loved_ my apartment. It wasn't anything special, but it was where I had lived the last five years. I had left my parents when I was fourteen years old. It wasn't that I didn't love them, and they weren't really happy about it, but I just wanted to take care of myself. So eventually, after a few weeks of bickering and arguing about it, they had finally decided to give in. So there was absolutely _no _way on earth that I was going to give it up.

"Hey Naruto! Wait up!"

I got woken from my thoughts by a familiar voice. I looked over my shoulder to grin at the person running towards me.

"Hey Kiba! What's up?"

Kiba smashed his hand on my shoulder in a friendly way before grinning that grin of his.

"Not much. Simply enjoying the fact that it's Friday again. How about you?" And again he gave me that doggish grin.

Meet Inuzuka Kiba, one of my best friends. Or at least the only friend that was just as crazy as I was. We had been friends ever since we met in the first year of high school. The two of us were always getting in trouble and pulling pranks on our fellow students and teachers. Most of them didn't appreciate our sense of humor however, which was why we ended up in detention more than anyone. But we never cared, we just laughed it off and did something stupid again the next day. Our friendship became even closer when it turned out that my apartment was only a block away from where he lived. After school we'd hang out at my place, and whenever I didn't feel like making myself something to eat, I could always join the Inuzuka's.

I quickly snapped from my thoughts when I realized that Kiba was staring at me, his question still unanswered.

"It's our anniversary today! You know, mine and Gaara's. So we're probably going out tonight or something. Grab dinner at a nice place, and after that just simply enjoying our weekend. I think..."

To be honest, I didn't know what we were going to do. I just told Kiba that Gaara and I would be having dinner somewhere, but yet I didn't arrange anything. I was just hoping that Gaara would think of that. He was quiet most of the times, but he had his wild moments every now and again. Still, I couldn't help but wondering what Gaara might have planned for us.

Apparently my inner debate was showing on my face, because Kiba hit me on the back.

"_I_ think that the two of you are going to lock yourselves in a room as soon as you get home and hump each other senseless for the rest of the weekend." He laughed.

I couldn't help the discoloration of my cheeks at his comment.

"Damn it Kiba! We're not friggen rabbits!"

"You do have the intelligence of one though."

I turned around to glare at the person standing behind me. I hated him and his stupid comments sometimes. He smirked that signature smirk of his, making me feel annoyed right away.

"You're being so nice to me, teme. And that would make two of use, because we're going to the same university. Remember?"

"Hn."

Even at a time like this, the Uchiha had to come over and spoil my day. Meet Mr. Uchiha Bastard. I mean, Sasuke. How I manage to keep myself from killing him; I have no idea. Even though we can beat the crap out of each other sometimes, we've been friends since we were little. You see, when I was still living with my parents, he lived next door. Our parents knew each other for ages, so we were sort of forced to hang out together. Well not really, but still. And ever since we were able to talk, we've been insulting each other. Even though Sasuke and I were two completely different guys — his black hair and dark eyes vs. my blue ones and my blond mop; his conserved and quiet personality vs. my loud and outgoing one — we were still great friends. I just wanted to kill him sometimes.

"Anyway, we should get going for class. _I_ don't mind to be late, but since _Sasuke_ does, we'd better go."

I gave Sasuke a bright grin which he returned with a roll of his eyes before heading off for class. When we got there however, I completely wanted to smack myself in the head for going in the first place. I hated sociology. I mean, I was already a very social person, so it wasn't like they could teach me something new in there. But it was one of the few classes that Sasuke and I were in together, so that sort of made up for it. As soon as we stepped foot in the lecture hall, we were immediately silenced by our teacher Iruka. He was a great guy to hang out with — _after_ school. During the lectures he was always very strict and didn't tolerate any talking. Which was quite a problem when your name is Uzumaki Naruto. I could keep my mouth shut if I really wanted to. But I start talking when I'm bored. And it just happened to be a fact that I found sociology really boring.

So during class, half of Iruka's time was spent on getting me to shut up. Kiba seemed to find it extremely funny, because he kept laughing at me. The rest of the people present couldn't really appreciate it however. I actually got hit in the head several times by another friend, Sakura. She may look cute and kind, but I swear she has the personality of the devil sometimes. Only towards me however. Hmm, I wonder why. But anyway, sociology was actually the only class I had today. Which was very convenient, since I still had to buy a gift for Gaara. I said goodbye to my friends, telling them I'd see them somewhere in the weekend, and ran off.

Now came the hard part: looking for a present for Gaara. It's not that he was picky or anything, but I just wanted to get him something that he'd really like. I went downtown, but before I was going to look for the perfect present, I needed lunch! Ramen, to be precise. I went to my favorite place in town: Ichiraku Ramen. That man made the most amazing ramen ever! Within twenty minutes I easily ate three bowls of that delicious food. I thanked the owner and ran off again, really needing to find a present for Gaara soon. Because I knew Gaara had a day off today, and I wanted to go to Gaara's house to surprise him. So I absentmindedly walked along all the shops, looking through the windows to see whether they had what I was looking for. Not that I knew what I was looking for. I'd know what I was looking for the moment I'd see it.

This was the exact reason I hated looking for presents for people. I never knew what to get them. I was already walking around the shops for about an hour, and I still hadn't found anything special for Gaara. Stopping in front of a store, I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. This was going to be hard. I opened my eyes again, to see myself standing in front of a jewelry. And that's when something in my head clicked. I had just found the perfect present for Gaara! What was more special than giving someone a necklace with your name on it? Gaara would love it! I knew he would! I quickly stepped inside the store, looking around. Okay, so I had figured out what to give Gaara, but I still needed to find a necklace. And when the jeweler came over and showed me the types of necklaces they sold, I swear I was lost. I honestly had no idea there were so many different types of necklaces. But finally, after a lot of consideration, I ended up buying a simple silver necklace and a heart-shaped pendant which said "Forever yours, Naruto". Hell I just knew that Gaara was going to _love_ it! The jeweler put it in a box and wrapped it for me. I thanked him and as fast as I could, I went to Gaara's apartment.

Getting in wasn't a problem, since we had the keys to each other's apartments. I quietly unlocked the door, opened it and shut it behind me just as quietly. I really wanted to surprise Gaara. Straight away I went for the living room, expecting him to be there. But to my surprise, he wasn't there. Hm, that was weird. Kitchen, maybe? I tiptoed towards the kitchen, maybe Gaara was preparing dinner already. But again, this part of the house was also completely empty. Walking back towards the living room, I suddenly spotted a pair of shoes laying carelessly on the floor. I frowned; it wasn't like Gaara at all to leave his shoes laying about like that. I walked towards them, and I noticed another piece of clothing on the floor: a tee-shirt. And again, it was definitely Gaara's.

A devilish grin found its way to my face. Was Gaara trying to lead me somewhere? Did he mean for me to follow a trail of clothes? My curiosity got the better of me, and I quietly walked towards the tee-shirt. As soon as I reached it, I noticed one of Gaara's tops laying in the middle of the hallway. A hallway that led towards his bedroom. I already noticed a pair of trousers laying in front of Gaara's bedroom door. My grin became wider. So he _had_ meant for me to follow the trail of clothes. And since all his clothes were spread all over the house, he was probably not wearing much anymore. Damn, I could already feel myself getting aroused by the idea of finding Gaara naked in his bedroom, waiting for me.

Quickly I walked past the top and towards the trousers, now standing in front of Gaara's door. I hesitated to open it however, because I suddenly heard noise coming from the other side of the door. And it sounded much like a moan. Okay, so Gaara had heard me coming in and was now playing with himself, because he heard me coming towards his bedroom. Unconsciously I licked my lips at the thought of Gaara playing with himself. I couldn't contain myself anymore; my hand flew to the doorknob and I pushed the door open, stepped into the bedroom excitedly.

I was about to say something, but the words got stuck in my throat and my heart stopped before I felt it break. The sight before me literally ripped my soul out and I forgot how to breathe. Gaara was indeed in his bedroom, and he was naked. But what I wasn't counting on, was that he was currently burying his dick in someone else's ass. Doggy-style, with his hands tightly gripping the other guy's hips. When I finally recalled how to breathe, I let out a surprised and angered gasp. Two heads turned towards me, both of them staring at me in shock. I noticed Gaara pulling away from the other guy, how his dick still stood proudly erect and how it glistened with the juices of someone other than me. I clenched my fists, trying my hardest to control my anger.

A pair of green eyes looking at me wide. And a pair of violet colored eyes. That could only be one person: Hyuuga Neji. That bastard!

"Naruto...What are you—"

Gaara opened his mouth to speak, but I didn't want to hear it. I launched forward, hitting a surprised Hyuuga in the face. He grunted in pain and held onto his now bleeding nose. I wanted to do the same to Gaara, but I didn't really want to touch him. I didn't want to touch the body that had just been touched by that Neji. God, I had always hated that bastard, but never more than now! So instead of beating Gaara, I just turned around and ran out of the room. I couldn't stand the sight of him anymore, that cheating bastard! And that on our anniversary! I just wanted to get away from here as soon as I could. I heard Gaara calling after me, but I didn't care.

I ran across the hallway and passed the top and tee-shirt again as I felt tears stinging in my eyes. How could he?! I nearly stumbled over the pair of shoes, just because I had to get out of this place right now! All of a sudden I felt a hand grabbing my arm, stopping me from running away.

"Naruto, wait!"

Not caring about trying to force back my tears anymore, I turned around and shoved Gaara off of me.

"Don't touch me, you cheating prick! How could you?! Do I mean nothing to you?! Seeing you fucking someone else any day of the fucking year would have been bad enough, but you just had to do it on our anniversary, didn't you?!"

I knew I was ranting, but who cares? The guy I gave my heart to just cheated on me!

Again Gaara grabbed my arm, and again I shoved him off. I looked into his eyes to see nothing but desperation in them.

"I'm sorry, Naruto...I didn't mean to—"

"You didn't mean to do what?! Shove your dick up his ass?! It just happened to happen accidently, or something?! How long has this been going on anyway?!"

Gaara lowered his head and made no further attempts to hold onto me. He kept his gaze on the floor as he remained silent. I could feel my anger rising within my veins.

"Answer me!!"

"Almost two months..."

At that moment something completely snapped.

"This wasn't a one-time thing?! You fucking jerk!"

I stepped forward, pushing Gaara in the chest as hard as I could, sending him flying with his back into the wall behind him. I panted in anger and clenched my fists along my sides as Gaara slid down on the floor. Standing before him, I could see a few tears in his eyes. But I couldn't care less.

"I'm only telling you this once, so you'd better listen." I started. "I don't _ever_ want you to come near me again, or touch me. I don't _ever _want to see your cheating face again! If you _do_ come near me, I won't hesitate to beat the shit out of you."

During my speech, Gaara didn't have the guts to look at me. He kept his eyes firmly locked to my feet.

"And as for 'us'—" I reached for my right ring finger and pulled off a ring that Gaara had given me for our half-year anniversary. I looked at it one last time, before throwing it on the floor like a piece of trash. "—we're over. Enjoy the rest of your life with that Hyuuga."

I turned around and walked out of the front door, making sure to slam it as hard as I could behind me. My hands were still clenched beside my body as I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks. My pace started normally, but the further I walked, the faster I went. After a while, I was running through town at top-speed. I had no idea where I was going. And to be honest; I absolutely didn't care, as long as it was far away from my cheating ex-boyfriend. Tears blurred my vision, and I accidently bumped into a few people on my way. I muttered a 'sorry' before continuing my way — wherever it may lead.

It took me a while to notice my lungs were burning and my legs were about to give out. I stopped and fell to my knees, not caring if it had been in the middle of the street. Sobbing, I looked around and noticed I was indeed sitting in the middle of the street, in a part of town where not many people came. It was known as the 'bad' part of town, with loads of shabby bars and nightclubs. At night there even were prostitutes walking around.

As I sat on my knees, I looked up at the sky while the tears kept rolling down my cheeks. I noticed it was already getting dark, meaning it should be somewhere around 7. Normally I'd be starving around this time, but right now, the mere thought of food made me feel nauseous. And thinking about Gaara wasn't really helping either. God, how could he? I gave him my heart, and he just tore it into a million pieces and drove over it with a tank. I couldn't believe that I fucked him. I felt like I didn't live up to his expectations. That I couldn't give him what he wanted. God, I wish I had never fallen in love with him! I hated him!! I wish I could just forget everything about him!

Wiping the tears off my cheeks, I pushed myself to my feet. Yes, forgetting about that bastard would be a very good idea. And I knew exactly how to do that. I looked around, my eyes swollen from the tears I shed. As soon as my eyes landed upon the very first bar in sight, I strolled over and went inside. I didn't care that the moment I set foot in the bar, my lungs filled themselves with smoke. Or that the place looked like it hadn't been cleaned for a while. All I cared about was that they sold alcohol, and that I was going to drink loads of it. I sat down on one of the bar stools next to the window and ordered a vodka. I always got drunk pretty fast when I drank vodka. And I just wanted to get completely wasted tonight.

---

So that was why I was sitting in a shabby, smoke-filled bar. I took another sip from my vodka and closed my eyes as the liquid made its burning way through my throat. It was my fourth glass already, and I knew the bartender was looking at me rather weird, but I really couldn't care less. I just wanted to forget everything that had happened today. I wanted to forget I ever had a boyfriend called Gaara, that I had loved him and cared for him. Hell, I started wondering why I even loved him anyway. I mean, he wasn't _that_ hot. And most of my friends were sort of scared of him, because he would always give them death glares — they were worse than Sasuke's glares. And Gaara was even more quiet than Sasuke too.

But still, I couldn't stop the few tears that suddenly rolled down my cheeks again. I had never_ ever_ felt so betrayed. And that was probably what hurt the most. I wiped my tears away, not wanting to actually cry in public. So instead, I reached for my drink and finished it in one big gulp. Ahh, I loved that burning feeling. It made me feel alive, somehow. And I noticed I was well on my way of getting drunk. My eyes just wouldn't focus as well as they normally did, and the world was slightly spinning. Yes, things were going the right way. So I signaled the bartender to pour me another drink, which he did.

"You know what; make it a double one."

The bartender did as I asked him and poured me some more vodka. I didn't even bother to thank him when he walked off. I just instantly took another sip.

"Stop drinking so much, dobe. You're killing the only few brain cells you posses."

Oh great. Could my day get any worse?! Why the hell did he have to show up?

"Shut up teme, I'm not in the mood for your sick comments."

The words didn't come out of my mouth as well as I thought, but who cared? I could practically see that smirk on his face as I continued to stare at the glass in front of me. Before I knew what he was doing, he sat down on the bar stool next to me. I glared at him from the corner of my eyes, not wanting to face him.

"What brings you here tonight anyway?"

Indeed, Sasuke smirked.

"I have to walk through this part of town to get home. And I happened to see you sitting at the bar, so I decided to stop by."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but I still didn't look at him.

"You're not spying on me, are you?"

"Hn, you're sitting at the window, dobe."

"Tch, whatever." I muttered. I reached down and took my vodka, bringing the glass to my lips to take another sip. Before I could however, a hand wrapped itself around my wrist and pulled it away from my lips, placing the glass back on the table. I turned my head to glare at Sasuke, but immediately regretting it. The moment our eyes locked, his brows furrowed and he looked at me cautiously. I noticed how the grip on my wrist loosened, and I used the opportunity to tug my arm free and take a big gulp of vodka.

"What's wrong, Naruto?"

I blinked owlishly a few times. Did Sasuke just sound concerned? That was nothing like him at all. Or it just could have been my mind playing tricks on me, since I wasn't able to think really straight anymore.

"Nothing that concerns you, Sasuke."

I turned away my head and took another gulp, almost emptying the glass.

"Why have you been crying?"

Damn, since when was Sasuke so straight to the point? I ignored him, pretending I hadn't heard his question. With another sip I finished my fifth vodka and immediately ordered another one. From the corner of my eye I noticed that Sasuke was looking at me intently, waiting for an answer. His eyes narrowed however, when he noticed I wasn't going to answer him any time soon. And before I could comprehend what was happening, Sasuke stood up, grabbed my face and made me look at him. I noticed he looked sort of cute when he was concerned.

"Don't ignore me! Tell me what happened!"

At his demand, I also narrowed my eyes and shoved his hand off. Fine, if he was that intend on knowing what was wrong, I would tell him!

"You want to know what's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong! I caught my boyfriend fucking someone else on our anniversary! I went to his house to surprise him, and found him fucking that Hyuuga guy on the same bed we used to fuck in! I told him I never wanted to see his ugly face again and ran off! That's what is wrong, teme!"

I panted, realizing I had been screaming at Sasuke and that the few people that were in the bar, were now staring at me with wide eyes. I noticed that I was also standing next to the stool I had been sitting on, pressing Sasuke's back into the bar as my hands fisted his shirt. All of a sudden I realized how close Sasuke and I were standing; our pelvises pushed together and our noses almost touching. I had no idea why, but I had to fight back the blush that threatened to invade my cheeks. I let go of him as fast as I could and sat down again. It took a while before Sasuke also sat down, clearly not knowing what to say. But why should I care. _He_ was the one who wanted to know what happened, so I told him. It was up to him to decide what how to deal with it.

I was honestly expecting some kind of insult from Sasuke, or for him to walk off. But what I didn't expect was for him to sit down next to me again and actually order a vodka too. I gave him a surprised look when he took a large sip.

"What? You _are _my friend, and I think that you have all the right to get drunk. So why not have a drink myself too?"

In my opinion, he said it a little too casual. But hell, like I cared. At least now I had someone to take my mind off of Gaara. Even if it was the teme. I gave him a half hearted smile before gulping down my drink. He smirked back at me before imitating my action of gulping down his drink. I already wanted to order two new ones, but Sasuke beat me to it. He sure seemed eager to get drunk. But really, I didn't care. So the cycle of gulping down our drinks and ordering new ones repeated itself for a couple of times. The more I drank, the weirder I felt. Not that I felt sick or anything, but the alcohol made me see Sasuke somewhat different. I had never really noticed how flawless his skin was, or how smooth his hair looked. And unconsciously, I found myself staring at his lips every now and then. They looked so soft and kissable. Unconsciously I licked my lips and imagined how it would feel to have them pressed against mine.

"Quit staring at me, dobe."

I quickly blinked and forced back a blush.

"Sorry, but it's not every day that you see something as hideous as you."

He smirked, and I noticed how his eyes all of a sudden sparkled with amusement. That was surprising. It was also kind of rare to see any kind of emotion in the bastard's eyes. But I felt honored that I was able to bring emotion to his usually cold face.

"Can I ask you something, dobe?" I raised my shoulders; like I cared. "What did you buy for him?"

Okay, that was a question I wasn't expecting. I hadn't even thought of the little box inside my pocket anymore. The 'forever yours' was over, so it was worthless now. I might as well just throw it away. I reached inside my pocket and pulled out the little box before tossing it to him. He gave me a questioning look, after which I gestured him to open it. It didn't take long before he was staring at the silver necklace inside of it, more specifically the pendant. His brows furrowed, and for a moment I had no idea what he could be thinking. Probably that I was a sappy guy or something. So before he had the chance to say anything about it, I snatched it out of his hands and walked — more like strolled — towards a trashcan. I was about to throw it in, when a hand grabbed my wrist. I looked up to see Sasuke standing next to me, his hand firmly wrapped around my wrist, giving me a warning look and narrowing his eyes.

"What the hell to you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Throwing this piece of shit away!"

"Hn, you really are dumb. You should keep it, and give it to the person you really want to give your heart to. The world doesn't end now Gaara cheated on you, I'm sure you'll find someone worthy to give your heart to."

I took a second to analyze his words. They seemed so...unlike Sasuke. But I guess he was right. It wasn't like the necklace had Gaara's name on it or something. Just the fact that Sasuke had just said something like that bothered me a bit. Still, it didn't bother me as much as it should have, but let's blame that on the seven glasses of vodka. And even though Sasuke may be right, I still wasn't going to admit it to him. I freed my arm from his grip and tucked the little box in the pocket of my jeans.

"Whatever, teme..." I muttered, but I could still see that knowing Uchiha-smirk on Sasuke's face.

The two of us sat down again before Sasuke ordered two new drinks. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was well on his way of getting terribly drunk. But as long as he didn't bother me, I couldn't care less whether he got drunk or not. And besides, he looked kind of sexy with that dazed, drunk look in his eyes. And the light pink that was ever so slowly starting to form on his cheeks made him even more sexy. Wait...what the heck? Sexy? I _so _did not just think that! There is no way on earth that the teme is sexy! Never ever. Gosh, the alcohol must be going to my head faster than I thought. I can't even remember why I came here in the first place. Deciding to shrug it off as a weird side effect from the alcohol, I reached down to the full glass that Sasuke had placed in front of me and drank it in one big gulp.

And the night continued for Sasuke and me. We drank some more, and I found myself laughing at random people and random things that Sasuke said. Yeah, I know; the Uchiha being random? Yes, he was being _very_ random. I honestly never thought that the teme could have some sense of humor. I couldn't remember the last time I laughed so much. How come Sasuke wasn't like this all the time? He'd have loads of friends; and not just fangirls who liked him for his looks. Even though his looks were still amazing. Hell, he'd probably have _more_ fangirls if he acted like this all the time! Wait...maybe that's exactly why he _doesn't _act like this. He already hates the fangirls he has now, so he'd probably be close to killing himself if he had loads more. Yeah, that's why he's always acting so cold towards everyone. Oh, I'm getting good at figuring him out!

All of a sudden, I got pulled of my seat and dragged towards the door.

"What are you doing, teme?" I growled, but Sasuke seemed unaffected by it. Instead, he grabbed my wrist tighter and dragged me out of the bar and onto the empty streets.

"We're going home."

Home. Yeah, going home sounded good. I felt like I was about to pass out. My legs didn't seem to respond too well, because every time I ordered them to keep walking straight they just ended up all wobbly, making it impossible to walk in a straight line. And somewhere along the way, Sasuke must have noticed this. He pulled my arm around his shoulders and put one of his arms around my waist. And I had no idea why, but I blushed at the closeness of our bodies. I prayed that Sasuke hadn't noticed, but if he had, I'd just blame it on the alcohol. I mean, it wasn't my fault that I blushed. Sasuke just had to pull me close . Our faces were only inches away from each other, and our hips were rubbing every time we took a step. And also, it wasn't my fault that Sasuke just had to be so sexy, with his silky dark hair and dark eyes in which I could get lost in forever.

"What did you just say?"

It took me a while to realize that we had stopped walking and that Sasuke was staring at me with a smirk on his face. Oh crap...

"Eh...nothing." I know it was a lie, but I hoped he'd buy it. But somewhere in the back of my head, I already knew that that wasn't going to happen.

"Did you just call me sexy?"

Crap, that's what I mean. He always hears everything. I laughed a bit nervous and scratched the back of my head in embarrassment while the blush on my cheeks returned. Was it really that hot in here, or was it just me?

"Did I just say that out loud?"

The look in his eyes was enough to confirm my question. Me and my stupid mouth. It seemed to have a mind of its own sometimes. Really, sometimes I wish I had duct tape with me so I could keep it from opening too much. So why my blush turned brighter under his intense stare; I have no friggen idea. All I knew was that I needed to get away from him as soon as I could. I quickly pulled away the arm I had placed around Sasuke's neck and took a few fast steps away from him. Or more like; I _tried_ to take a few steps away from him. What I had totally forgotten about, was the arm around my waist. When I turned to walk away, the arm kept me in place. But due to the force I apparently used, I dragged Sasuke with me, making him collide against my chest. My body wasn't expecting the sudden extra weight, so we went both went tumbling to the floor. I shut my eyes tightly as my back collided with the ground, and even tighter when something crashed into my stomach, knocking all the air out of my lungs.

After what felt like minutes, I was finally able to breathe again. I opened my eyes halfway and watched the world spin for a while when I noticed how that extra weight was still on me. Looking up at what normally would have been the sky, I found Sasuke's face inches from mine, our noses almost touching. What the hell! As shocked as I may have been, I couldn't stop my heart from beating faster and my cheeks from getting red. I had never noticed how good-looking he actually was. But now — inches apart — it was kind of hard not to notice. And I should have been bothered by the fact that neither Sasuke or I made an attempt to get up, but I wasn't. In fact, the only uncomfortable thing were the bricks of the street poking along my spine.

The next few things happened really fast. Instead of getting up, Sasuke only leaned down on me further. And somewhere along the process, I found myself leaning up. My mind told me to back off, but my body didn't seem to listen. Our lips brushed a few times, sending sparks through my body before Sasuke leaned down properly, pushing our lips together. At first, I was too shocked to do anything, let alone kiss back. But when Sasuke applied a little more pressure, I found it impossible to keep myself from kissing back. My eyes fluttered close and our lips moved against each other's. It was then when I realized that I had been totally right about his lips: they were soft. Much softer than anything I had ever felt. I couldn't suppress the moan in the back of my throat when I felt his lips part and a tongue almost hesitantly gliding along my lips. Almost on instinct I opened my mouth and welcomed his tongue in. Immediately it found mine and brushed across it, and it didn't take long before our tongues were at war.

I was never a natural submissive person, so I tried my hardest to force back Sasuke's tongue. Too bad for me, he wasn't very submissive either, because he fought back just as hard. It only added to the pleasure of the kiss, making it more lustful. Damn, it had to be the best kiss I ever had! My hands found their way to Sasuke's waist, pulling him closer — as if he wasn't close enough yet. I felt that Sasuke's fingers were playing with my hair and gently massaging my scalp. My whole body was tingling, and I wanted to touch so much more of him. He was turning me on so fast.

But first, we both needed to breathe. I kept my eyes closed when Sasuke pulled away, afraid that everything had been a dream. My breathing was fast and came out as soft pants, but it was necessary in order to slow down my racing heart. When I finally had the courage to open my eyes, I was surprised with a very pleasant sight. Sasuke was staring down at me, his eyes darker than normal and a slight blush around his nose. It was for sure the hottest thing I had ever seen. We just lay there for some time — in the middle of the street — staring at each other while Sasuke's fingers kept playing with my hair. I hadn't felt so good for a very long time and I wished that Sasuke and I could just lay like that forever. But Sasuke seemed to think about that differently. He got up, pulling me with him at my tee-shirt. As soon as we were standing, I couldn't stop myself from attacking his lips once more.

My tongue swept across his lips and he immediately opened his mouth. I entered straight away, wanting to taste that unique taste that was Sasuke. My tongue brushed against his and I moaned in the back of my throat when his tongue instantly reacted. Sasuke let me dominate for a few moments before his competitive side showed up; he pushed my tongue back into my own mouth and followed it with his own. I nearly tumbled over my own feet when Sasuke suddenly decided to start walking. Since my eyes were closed I had no idea where we were going. But as long as we wouldn't have to break our kiss, I couldn't care less. It would be nice if it was somewhere where we could take this to the next stage though.

My mind was definitely not working anymore and it shut down completely when Sasuke all of a sudden stopped. I bumped into him. Or rather; my hips bumped into his hips. I was already turned on, and the sudden friction on my cock felt like heaven. It honestly surprised me to hear Sasuke moan into the kiss and thrust his hips forward, creating more friction. Before I could stop myself, I wrapped my hands around Sasuke's waist and pulled him forward while I bucked into him. _God_, it felt amazing. It surprised me that Sasuke was feeling just as excited as I was. But then again, it had been a day full of surprises. And when Sasuke pulled away from our kiss, his eyes were darkened with excitement.

"My house. Now."

The statement was loud and clear, his voice clearly not showing what his eyes had shown me before. But I obeyed without thinking. Sasuke grabbed my waist and pulled me along. Kissing, feeling, tugging, rubbing and groaning we finally reached Sasuke's front door. How on earth he had been able to find his way back while being so occupied was a complete miracle to me, but I was more than glad that he had. I got pushed with my back against something hard. Sasuke meanwhile pushed himself against me, our bodies craving to be touched. The feeling of his erection pushing against mine felt like heaven, even though we were far from naked. Yet. Sasuke's hands were in my hair, holding on to it and gently tugging. Suddenly one of those hands disappeared and slid down my body. I couldn't stop myself from arching into the touch and groan in the back of my throat.

I honestly thought that the hand would disappear underneath my shirt or something. So I was a little surprised when Sasuke's hand left my body and went into his pocket. But I was more surprised when he suddenly spread my legs with his knee and rubbed it against my hardness. I moaned loudly into the kiss, my mind trying to think of a way to deal with such sudden pleasure. But as much as I might have been enjoying our rubbing and kissing, I wanted so much more. Sasuke was so addicting. I pulled away from our kiss, instantly noticing how swollen my lips felt. I also noticed Sasuke fumbling with his keys, his mind clearly not working properly anymore.

"Open the door already, teme!"

As if on cue, Sasuke finally managed to insert the right key and open the door, making me fall backwards. Out of instinct I grabbed onto Sasuke's shirt. The next thing I knew, I was laying on the floor of Sasuke's apartment with him on top of me. I groaned; my back was sore, but the feeling of Sasuke's body pushing against mine sort of made up for that. Within an instant we were kissing again, my tongue entering Sasuke's mouth without even needing to ask. My tongue glided against his. He tasted so good — a faint, sweet taste and yet so...Sasuke. There were just no other words for it.

I wanted to pull Sasuke closer but before I had the chance to do so, the warmth of his body disappeared. All of a sudden I got pulled up by my shirt and a pair of lips crashed down on mine. Sasuke pushed me backwards, making me stumble a little. Together we stumbled across his apartment and I had no idea where we were going. All I knew was that I wanted Sasuke's shirt off. My hands slid to the hem of his dark blue tee-shirt and I tugged at it. Sasuke seemed to understand my demand, because he let go of my waist and lifted his arms. Our lips disengaged for a second, and I tossed away the shirt without caring where it would land. Before I had the chance to attack Sasuke's addicting lips again, I felt his hands on my stomach. He pulled off my shirt almost in a frenzy. His hands on my stomach were warm and curious, touching everywhere. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his touches, all the while stumbling through Sasuke's apartment.

Without thinking I attacked Sasuke's neck and smirked at the pleased groan I got in reply. His hips bucked into mine, making me groan as well. I kissed and sucked and bit, making sure to leave a nice mark. He'd hate me for it. All of a sudden the back of my knees came in contact with something soft. Before I could imagine what it was, I got pushed back. I landed on a bed with a soft thud and immediately Sasuke jumped on top of me, straddling my hips. Sasuke sucked on my earlobe, making me moan. It didn't take long before he continued to my neck, also sucking and biting. I moaned loudly when he hit one of my soft spots and arched into him. I had always been very sensitive to touches, but the amount of alcohol in my system seemed to make me even more sensitive.

"Sa-Sasuke." I couldn't stop myself from moaning his name. It fell over my lips more than I wanted to and it seemed to fuel his actions. Sasuke's mouth trailed further down my body, stopping at my left nipple when all of a sudden that delicious tongue of his disappeared. My breathing hitched when I felt something wet and warm licking my left nipple. I looked up, my eyes half-lidded, to see Sasuke gently biting it. I moaned Sasuke's name again and bit my lip hard. His gentle touches were driving me crazy. The last thing I wanted right now, was someone being gentle with me.

Within a second I pushed Sasuke off of me and straddled his hips like he had done with mine. His mouth opened, but I silenced him by pushing my tongue into his mouth before he could voice his words. Whatever he had been about to say was forgotten and replaced by a soft groan. I smirked; who thought that _the _Sasuke would groan like that? My hands slid down his naked torso, feeling the muscles twitch under my touches. I smirked again; apparently he was sensitive too. My fingertips brushed over his nipples for just a second before they went down to his navel. But that wasn't my final goal. I could feel a few soft curls of hair touch my fingers as they slid down to Sasuke's belt.

I didn't wait for permission to undo it. I fumbled with the belt a bit clumsily, mostly because my lips were still attached to Sasuke's. When it finally came undone, I immediately attacked Sasuke's pants. We were wearing way too much clothes. So after unbuttoning and unzipping them I broke our kiss to yank the offending piece of clothing off. I didn't care where it landed, as long as it was not around Sasuke's hips anymore. Before I had the time to do the same to Sasuke's boxers, he sat up and started to undo my jeans. I liked his way of thinking, really. They were getting far too uncomfortable for my hard-on. So when his hands 'accidently' touched my dick, I couldn't stop myself from bucking into his hand. The action left me unguarded and before I knew what was happening, I got rolled onto my back while Sasuke yanked off my jeans like I had done with his.

The only difference was: he took along my boxers, leaving me completely naked underneath him. He spread my legs with his knee and lay down in between them. If I even had any common sense left, it disappeared as soon as Sasuke's clad erection brushed against my naked one. My mind was sent into bliss, and I squeezed my eyes shut and gripped onto Sasuke's shoulders to keep myself from completely losing my mind. The heavenly bliss didn't last long though, because for a moment Sasuke's warmth vanished from my body. But when Sasuke returned, the bliss returned better than before. Apparently Sasuke had taken off his boxers too, because I now felt his hard-on poking against mine. He pushed into me, and unconsciously my hands flew to Sasuke's ass to make sure he wouldn't go anywhere.

Our rubbing became grinding and our grinding became solid rocking. We both didn't care about anything other than the increasing pressure on our dicks. Sasuke's head was resting next to mine, his panted breaths fanning across my shoulder. Occasionally he bit my shoulder, probably to keep himself from screaming out. I was really in no better shape; my hips bucking up involuntarily, thrusting into Sasuke's. One particularly hard thrust on my behalf made Sasuke bit hard onto my shoulder.

"Naruto..."

God, who knew that Uchiha Sasuke could sound so...hot. His voice was lower than usual, sending shivers of pleasure down my spine. His eyes were half-lidded, but I could still see how they were clouded with want. There was a faint blush around his nose and cheeks and his hair was already sticking to his forehead. I had never seen _anyone_ look so tempting. I wanted to hear him say my name like that again. Before I could thrust into him again however, I felt something on my ass. I don't know when Sasuke had been able to slid one of his hands down to my ass, but I was suddenly very aware of it when one of his fingers entered me. I gasped at the sudden intrusion, but it didn't hurt. It only felt...weird. But the feeling of Sasuke's dick against mine quickly made me forget about the weirdness. I did again notice how a second finger entered me, making me wince a little and shut my eyes tightly.

Sasuke seemed to notice this, because the weight of his body suddenly disappeared. I wanted to open my mouth to yell at him for leaving, but my mind went completely blank when something incredibly hot wrapped itself around my dick. The pain in my ass — how funny — was immediately forgotten when I opened my eyes to find Sasuke deep-throating me, all the while keeping the two fingers inside of me moving. I moaned deeply in the back of my throat. The pleasure was _so_ friggen intense! But what got me turned on even more, was the fact that Sasuke kept his eyes locked with mine while he worked my dick. My blood boiled inside my veins from want, and it took all of me to not start thrusting into that hot mouth of his.

All of a sudden a third finger was inserted into me, but I hardly felt it and only moaned. It already started to feel so good! If Sasuke kept going like this, I would cum even before we had the chance to fuck. Sasuke seemed to think of it the same way when he pulled away from me completely; his mouth was gone and so were his fingers. It made me feel empty and cold. I watched him through half-lidded eyes while he sat on his knees and scanned the room for something.

"What are you —" Wow, was that _my_ voice? Since when did it sound so...hoarse and full of lust?

"Lube."

Ah. So that was what he was looking for. Just the fact that he couldn't seem to find it made me very impatient though. I groaned and reached for his neck, pulling him down in a lip-bruising kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed into him, making the both of us moan.

"Screw lube, just do it! I want you inside of me _now_!"

He reacted immediately by spitting into his hand and using it to coat his dick. Quickly he flung my legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at my entrance. I moaned at feeling him push against my hole, but it also awakened some hesitation. He was about to push in when I voiced my hesitation.

"W-wait..."

Sasuke stopped and gave me a confused look. I didn't blame him though. One moment I had been practically begging him to fuck me, and the next I told him to stop.

"I've n-never actually..." I flushed in embarrassment a little when a smirk appeared on Sasuke's face.

"You're telling me you've never bottomed before?"

One of his brows arched and I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning when I felt his dick against my entrance move a little. Apparently the flushed look on my face was enough to confirm his assumption. The smirk on his face grew as he leaned closer to me, his mouth right next to my ear.

"Don't worry, you'll love it."

Before I had time to respond, Sasuke slid the head of his dick into me, making me groan in both pleasure and pain. _God_, I had never felt more stretched than now! It felt so amazing, yet it still hurt. In one fluid motion Sasuke pushed in completely before stilling. He must have noticed the pained groan I gave. He rested his head on my shoulder, biting in it as he tried to keep himself from moaning. But it didn't take long before I got used to the feeling of something that big inside of me. Honestly, I had expected the pain to stay longer. So when I wiggled my hips to get Sasuke to move, he more than happily complied. He began thrusting into me slowly, making me get used to the feeling. I groaned with every thrust he made, but only out of pleasure. Sasuke had been right, it felt really good to have someone inside of you!

But being submissive wasn't really my style. When Sasuke started to thrust into me faster I leaned up and pushed him back. I didn't mean for his dick to slip out of me, but it did and it earned me a groan from Sasuke. I pushed Sasuke further until he was laying on his back. He looked at me somewhat confused, but I just grinned. I straddled his hips and took hold of his erection. I licked my lips and looked straight into his eyes as I lowered myself onto his dick. He groaned and threw his head back, while I moaned.

"God, S-Sasuke. You feel so g-good."

I got a moan in reply when I started to move up and down on his dick. He seemed to like it a lot, because he moaned more often than before. His hands grabbed my hips and slammed me down harder, nearly making me scream. This was just getting started; how could he have me almost screaming already? But then again, I had never felt this good before. This...complete. I bit my lip and moaned in ecstasy while I picked up my speed. God, the feeling of his dick inside me was amazing! Sasuke pulled me down for a kiss, our lips crashing. The sudden change in position was the best thing ever! He hit that magical spot inside of me and I moaned out his name loudly.

"Ngh...right...t-there! S-Sasuke!"

He seemed to find pleasure in watching me scream, because he suddenly started thrusting back into me hard, hitting that same spot every time. I felt like I was going to die from pleasure, it felt amazing. His hands were still on my hips, and every time he thrust into me he would force me back down.

"You're s-so tight...N-Naruto..."

He slammed his hips up harder, making me moan his name every time he did so. I could feel the coil of pleasure inside my stomach getting tighter and course through every fiber of my body. It didn't take long before I became a moaning mess and begged for more, biting and sucking on Sasuke's neck and shoulder.

"S-Sasuke...f-fuck me h-harder!" I panted between moans.

Sasuke didn't comply with my demand however. He gripped my hips and held them up a little so I wasn't able to move up and down anymore. After that he moved in and out of me at a torturous slow pace. I clawed at the covers below us and whimpered loudly when I felt Sasuke smirk.

"I'm sorry...I-I didn't hear...you."

That bastard! I wanted to yell at him, but I lost my voice when he hit my prostate amazingly slow and accurate. So instead, the only thing I could do was groan.

"Ngh...p-please! S-Sasuke...fuck me h-harder...p-please!"

Again, Sasuke smirked. He released the death grip on my hips and slammed me down hard onto his dick. I nearly screamed when he hit my prostate dead-on again, but this time harder than ever before. He picked up his pace and slammed me down onto him faster every time. I felt his mouth move next to my ear; his breathing was shallow and fast.

"I l-like it when..._God_...you b-beg..._fuck_...N-Naruto..."

I could feel his dick getting harder inside of me, and I knew for a fact that Sasuke wouldn't be able to last much longer. Hell, _I _wouldn't be able to last much longer. I needed release so badly, it actually hurt. I slipped one hand down to my dick and started to pump myself in the same rhythm as I was fucking Sasuke. The double pleasure made my eyes roll into the back of my head and I moaned loudly.

"N-Naruto...cum for m-me...Scream m-my name when you...c-cum..."

I didn't need to be told twice. I slammed down on Sasuke faster and harder while I fisted myself harder._ So close!_ Sasuke pushed into me one last time, making me see white sparks flashing before my eyes.

"God, yes!! Oh God...ahhhh! S-Sasuke!!"

I screamed Sasuke's name at the top of my lungs when I came all over his stomach and chest, covering them in my white essence. It was the best fucking orgasm ever! Through half-lidded eyes I watched as Sasuke hit his climax too. I could hear him whispering my name while his head pushed back into the bed, his face contorted in pure pleasure. I could feel him emptying himself inside me, coating my walls with his seed. I never thought it would feel so fucking good to have someone cumming inside you. Hell, it nearly gave me another orgasm! I continued to ride him slowly until I was absolutely sure that he was completely drained.

After that, I collapsed on top of Sasuke and fell into my own cum. I looked at him and noticed some drops of sperm sticking to his cheeks. I wanted to lick it off, but Sasuke beat me to it. He wiped it away with his finger and licked it off. The sight of him licking up my cum made me moan.

"Mmm you taste good, Naruto."

I wanted to smack him for the perverted comment, but my body was completely drained of energy. So instead, I attacked his lips and gently forced my tongue into his mouth before he could respond to it. We both moaned; my body was so very sensitive right now, still in the afterglow of my orgasm. When we both needed air, Sasuke pulled away from me and gently rolled me off of him. He didn't let me go far though, because he immediately wrapped an arm around me, making me cuddle into his shoulder. I flung my arm across his chest and entangled my legs with his. I suddenly noticed how he took hold of my hand on his chest and entangled our fingers as well. I smiled, tired as hell. Cleaning up the mess would have to wait until tomorrow. Everything could wait until tomorrow. Right now, I just wanted to sleep next to my lover.

**Owari**

* * *

A/N: Alright. Done! Just to let you know; there will be a sequel for this story, so stay tuned ^^ Reviews will make me more motivated =) Bye bye 3


End file.
